Romeo and Juliet: Hawaiian Style
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: You all know how the Total Drama World Tour finale went down, but do you know the whole story? Maybe you've read Romeo and Juliet, but you've never seen it like this!
1. Alan

**A/N** WARNING: this is a tragic story, filled with passion, betrayal, and death by volcano. Therefore, it is not for the faint of heart. Please try not to faint at your computer.

-Total Drama Addict '~'

* * *

Alan awoke, slowly from his sleep. Feeling alive, he opened his eyes and saw a beautiful pineapple dummy girl before him, returning his gaze. She had golden-brown skin and perfect green hair, with yellow eyes that caught his the way a fishing pole caught a fish.

And if he knew anything at that point, it was that he was in love.

"Hi. I'm Alan." he said. He wanted to reach out his hand. To touch her, to kiss her, just to know she was real. But he was new, and stiff. Stuck in his place. It was all he could do just to say hello.

"I'm Helen. Nice to meet you." she said. Helen...

"Nice to meet you too." he said. Then he saw a human boy pick up Helen, and carry her off to a wheelbarrow. The boy put her in it carelessly, and started pushing her up the mountain. He felt someone pick him up, and when the someone dropped him in a faulty baby carriage, he realized his captor was a human girl. The carriage collapsed under him, and he crashed to the ground. He turned his head to Helen, who was being taken up the mountain in the wheelbarrow. The girl picked him back up and began carrying him up the mountain, after the boy.

They came to a thick lava stream, where Alan not only learned that the boy was named Alejandro and the girl was named Heather, but he also realized they were going up a volcano, not a mountain. Heather began carrying him across the stones that shot up through the deadly lava, after Alejandro took Helen out of the wheelbarrow.

"Helen!" Alan called, glad to finally be near the one he loved. Helen turned her head to him.

"Alan!" Helen called back.

"I missed you!" he said.

"I missed you too!" she said. Alan somehow found the strength to reach out, and almost took her hand. But then a large cage fell over him and his captor, and Alejandro continued on.

Somehow Heather managed to get them out of the cage, and they continued up the volcano. But when they reached the top, Alan was shocked at what he saw.

Helen, kissing her captor.

His wooden heart broke, and he collapsed to the ground. He heard the two humans talking, and next thing he knew, Alejandro was skidding down the mountain on a giant ice cube. Then Heather picked him up and carried him to the volcano's mouth. He looked down into the lava, and suddenly knew his fate.

The reason he had been created, and carried all the way to the volcano summit.

He was nothing but a sacrifice.

Although, he realized as he stared into the face of death, any kind of death would be better than living. He couldn't bear to go on existing knowing that he'd never be with Helen.

As he plummeted to his death in the lava below, he could've sworn he heard Helen calling to him. But what she said was lost to the wind rushing in his wooden ears.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: aww... poor Alan!

Ryan: yeah. But what about Helen?

Kayla: I guess she has to live with the guilt.

Derek: that sucks. She probably didn't even want Alejandro to kiss her.

Me: unless I make a part two in Helen's point of view...

Ryan: will you?

Me: yes! So stay tuned for part two!


	2. Helen

**A/N** WARNING: this is part two of a tragic story, filled with passion, betrayal, and death by volcano. Therefore, it is not for the faint of heart. Please try not to faint at your computer.

-Total Drama Addict '~'

* * *

Helen opened her eyes, awake and alive after a long sleep. And standing in front of her was a sleeping pineapple dummy boy. He had golden-brown skin and spiky green hair, with dark brown eyes that looked like rot spots. But they were eyes. Right then, she wanted nothing more than to run to him and kiss him, for she was in love.

But, like all of her kind, she was stiff. Stiff and stuck, and unable to move of her own free will.

"Hi. I'm Alan." Alan said. The most she could do was introduce herself.

"I'm Helen. Nice to meet you." she said.

"Nice to meet you too." he said.

A pair of strong hands closed around her waist, and she felt like someone was lifting her off the ground. As she was taken and thrown in a hard, cold wheelbarrow by a human boy, she saw a human girl pick Alan up and toss him in a faulty baby carriage. The carriage collapsed under him as she was being wheeled away, up the mountain. The girl picked Alan up and carried him, chasing her captor.

It wasn't until they reached the lava stream that Helen realized they were going up a volcano. The boy took her from the wheelbarrow and started across the lava, hopping over rocks. She was afraid he would drop her. While he and the girl were talking, she learned their names were Heather and Alejandro.

"Helen!" she heard Alan call, and she turned to see him there behind her.

"Alan!" she said, ecstatic to see him again.

"I missed you!" he said, reaching out to her.

"I missed you too!" she said. She wanted to reach too, so that she could finally touch him. But she was still stiff with newness.

A huge cage crashed down on Alan and Heather as Alejandro finished crossing the stream. She willed Alejandro to stop, but he continued on.

When they reached the top, he set her down on her feet by the mouth of the volcano. She wanted to run from him, but she was still stiff. Alejandro tipped her back, and kissed her. She wanted nothing more than to smack him, or throw him into the volcano.

Then she could've sworn she heard Alan's wooden heart break.

Her captor lifted her high above his head, and she realized she was to be sacrificed to the volcano. And she realized that maybe, if she allowed herself to be sacrificed, she would be redeemed. Alejandro had kissed her against her will. Maybe by not struggling, even though her stiffness was wearing off, he would forgive her. That was all she wanted. To be forgiven.

So she closed her eyes, and accepted her fate.

Then Alejandro cast her aside and began to talk to Heather. They talked for a moment, then kissed. Then Heather attacked Alejandro and sent him sliding down the volcano on a giant ice cube._ That two timer! Serves him right!_

Then Heather picked up Alan, and carried him to the mouth of the volcano. She cast him in, heartlessly, without a care.

She reached out, wanting to save him, but on he fell.

"Alan! I love you!" she called, hoping he heard. But if he did, he showed no sign of it.

Helen couldn't live knowing she'd blown her only chance at love. Couldn't live knowing she'd let Alan die.

So, having conquered her stiffness, she pulled herself over the edge, and plummeted in after him.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: and that concludes 'Romeo and Juliet: Hawaiian Style'!

Ryan (clapping with the audience): nicely done!

Kayla: but it's so sad!

Derek: like the real Romeo and Juliet.

Me: exactly. Romeo and Juliet is a fun story to mess with.

Ryan: just change the setting to Hawaii, and the main characters to pineapple dummies, and you've got an awesome story!

Me: yeah, but you also have to change the time period to Total Drama World Tour.


End file.
